conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Suix
General Information Suix (/ʃwix ~ ʃwi/). Suix is a language in a fictional language. It is the official language of Trágo and is spoken by about 50 million native speakers. It is also spoken by about 150 million L2 and L3 speakers and is the second most widely spoken language of their world. The etymology of Suix is unknown exactly, but it probably comes from words meaning "royal tongue" as Old Suix used to be the language of royalty. Classification and Dialects There are two main dialects of Suix: central Suix, spoken mostly in cities and wealthy areas, and rural Suix - spoken in rural and poorer areas. The two dialects are similar grammatically, but rural Suix uses the coupla and formal pronouns less frequently. The two dialects also have some differences in vocab. Central Suix is considered the standard form and will be used throughout this article. Phonology Consonants 1Allophones of /s/ and /z/ in 2/ɾ/ is used primarily in rural Suix, /r/ is used in central Suix Allophony 1. /f/ > v between vowels 2. /tj, dj/ > dʲ 3. /m, n/ omitted before /x, h/ Vowels Diphthongs /aɪ aʊ ɔɪ eu jV wV/ Phonotactics Syllables in Suix are ©©V©©. Stress Stress in Suix usually falls on the antepenultimate syllable in words with three or more syllables and on the last syllable in words with less than three syllables. When stress is irregular, it is marked with an acute accent (´). In rural Suix, there is slight a rising pitch on stressed syllables. This is rare in central Suix. Sandhi 1. /x, h/ are deleted word finally when not followed by a vowel. 2. Vowels are dropped world finally if followed by another vowel. 3. Rural Suix only: Consonants are dropped at the end of a word when the next word starts with the same consonant Writing System Sometimes long vowels are written by doubling the vowel instead of using a macron. This is not strictly permitted, but is sometimes seen in both central and rural Suix (more often rural) and seen in names. Alos strictly speaking, all pronouns and the first and last word of each sentence should be capitalized. The first word is always capitalized, but the other two rules are often ignored. Grammar Nouns Overview There are two large classes of nouns in Suix: animate and inanimate nouns. Animate nouns are further separated into neuter, feminine, and masculine genders. Gender is assigned logically; anything that could not posses a biological gender is automatically neuter. Inanimate nouns are not further divided into other genders but are rather considered their own separate gender. Nouns in Suix decline for the nominative, accusative, dative, genitive, ablative, allative, vocative, and instrumental cases. They also decline for singular, dual, and plural numbers. The dictionary form of a noun is the accusative singular and the nominative singular. When declining a noun, it is important to memorize both the accusative singular to get the declension and the nominative singular to get the stem. Inanimate Nouns Inanimate nouns are not split into different genders like animate nouns, but they are split into different declension categories. They tend to be very regular; the only significantly irregular noun is viriä, vers (life) which declines as an inanimate noun, but is actually an animate neuter noun. Declension I Declension I nouns have an accusative singular that ends in ''-ax or -''ex. Example: vailex, vailër - paper Declension II Declension II nouns have an accusative singular that ends in ''-ä//ë. Example: ''maine, main ''- wall Irregular noun: ''virä, vers Declension III Declension III nouns have an accusative singular that ends in a consonant other than ''-x'' or '' -l'' . This declension is unique in that the vocative case is no longer distinguishable from the nominative. Example noun is crēg, crērg - metal Declension IV Declension IV nouns have an accusative singular that ends in'' -l''. Example noun is ''alil, alire ''- allele Animate Nouns Verbs Syntax Lexicon Example text